Kuroko no Baby!
by Belles7
Summary: Sequel to the 12th one-shot from Kuroko no Present! In which Akashi and Kuroko now have a baby boy named Seiki. A/N: Image is not mine. Check my profile for artist info.
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Baby!**

* * *

><p>Summary: Sequel to the 12th one-shot from Kuroko no Present! In which Akashi and Kuroko now have a baby boy named Seiki.<p>

Rating: K-T? AkaKuro is always good for the soul ;D

A/N: Thanks to Takucchi's review from Kuroko no Present, I couldn't get the idea of AkaKuro babies out of my head. I like it! Very much. I have no idea how long this sequel's gonna be or where it's going. Just some fluffy/funny/dorky chapters thrown together about the Akashi family life. Read on :)

* * *

><p>A little boy with red silky hair and bright blue eyes sauntered into the kitchen with a picture book tucked under one arm. The child was dressed in a sailor uniform consisting of navy blue shorts and a white sailor top with a blue hoodie attached to it. Thank a man called Uncle Kise for the present. The boy called out, "Okaa-san."<p>

Normally, you'd think of a woman when you heard that word, but guess what? You're wrong. The adorable toddler's mother was a fully grown man, a blue-haired man with the same eyes his son possessed. Kuroko, well now, _Akashi _Tetsuya turned around to smile at his lovely child.

"Yes, Seiki?"

"Kana-chan asked me why I don't have any brothers or sisters."

"Oh did she?"

The red head nodded, tilting his head. "Yeah. Why don't I?"

"Erm," Kuroko murmured, looking around. Where was his oh-so-absolute husband when he needed him? The phantom mother knelt down, taking the boy's little pudgy hands into his own hands. "Well, Seiki, do you _want_ more siblings?"

There was a defiant tone in his voice. "No."

"Then why ask?"

He shrugged. "Because Kana-chan wanted to know, so I need the answer."

Kuroko smiled, shaking his head. It seemed that Seiki inherited the need to be everlastingly absolute. "Well. I guess I know the answer, Seiki."

"Uh huh. What is it?"

Blue orbs peered at the phantom, eager and anxious. Kuroko chuckled and wrapped his arms around the son, squeezing him. "Oh, Seiki, you're just too cute!"

"Okaa-san. I need to know." A deadpan expression on his cute face.

"Alright," Kuroko murmured, pulling back. He pointed at himself. "I...think you should ask your father, Seiki."

"But you just said that you know the answer."

"I do. I referred you to the source of the answer, Seiki."

"Okaa-san," he whined, shaking his tiny body around. You would never find Akashi Seijuro doing that move. Never.

Kuroko smiled, ruffling the crimson hair. "I love you, Seiki, and so does Papa. That's all that matters."

His red brows furrowed. "...But..."

"But what?"

Seiki's milky-white cheeks soon grew with pink. "...Kana-chan..."

"Ah, I see." Kuroko nodded his head. Akashi really passed his traits down alright. "You don't want to feel inferior, do you?"

"Yes!"

Kuroko stood up and picked up his son, securing the child to his side. "Come on. Let's go find Papa."

"...Isn't Papa busy, Okaa-san?"

Kuroko smirked. "Of course not."

* * *

><p>Akashi was sitting in his personal study room when all of a sudden, there was a knock. Well, several knocks. The red-haired man got out of his comfy chair, walked over, and opened the door, finding two fists hovering in the air. A normal-sized fist and a tiny fist.<p>

"Tetsuya. Seiki. Good afternoon."

"Papa!" the boy cried out happily, reaching for the father with arms held out.

Akashi cradled the boy to his chest, wrapping his arms around the tiny frame. Kuroko leaned against the door with his arms crossed, a faint smile on his face. He watched his lover conversate with Seiki, speaking in a caring and attentive tone.

"I went to kindergarten class today and Kana-chan asked me something, Papa." A tiny scowl appeared on Seiki's perplexed face.

"What did she say, Seiki?"

The little boy wringed his fingers, nervous. Kuroko encouraged him with a nod and a reassuring smile. "Go on. I promise Papa won't bite you. If he does, I'll punish him."

Akashi quirked a red brow in confusion, glancing at the blue head. What had he done to deserve a punishment? He hadn't even done anything wrong except work. Work straight and long hours. Was there a problem with that?

"Um, Papa?" Seiki said, staring at the man with curious eyes. The innocent child asked, "Why don't I have brothers or sisters?"

Akashi stared at Kuroko who jutted his chin at the child. The blue head mouthed, "You. Answer."

Akashi merely chuckled and placed the boy on his lap. "Well, that's because Tetsuya can't bear to-"

Kuroko used his thumb and drew an imaginary line across his throat. _You're dead if you continue saying that, Sei._ A dangerous look flashed in those blue eyes and the red head amended, "That's because Okaa-san and I haven't had se-"

The phantom mother glared daggers now. Akashi phrased again, "We're too...busy, Seiki. That's all."

Seiki nodded, completely facing his father. He tilted his head. "I saw Kana-chan's parents earlier."

"And?"

"Well," Seiki started. His blue eyes flittered to the wall as he sat thinking. "Her mom is a girl and girl's have cooties."

"Indeed, they do. That's why I have Tetsuya."

Kuroko sighed. "Seiki. Girls don't have cooties. Why would Papa let Auntie Momoi touch you then?"

Seiki looked at his mother, nodding. "I think Okaa-san's right, Papa."

He looked back at Akashi now, tugging on the hem of the father's white button up shirt. "Why does Kana-chan's mom look different from okaa-san?"

"Because Tetsuya's one of a kind. Don't you think so?"

Seiki beamed, nodding his little head fervently. "Papa's right! Okaa-san's the best."

"The most beautiful, generous, kind, caring, loving, and amazing person in the entire world," Akashi added. A heartwarming smile graced the blue head's lips.

"And what about Papa, Seiki?" asked Kuroko.

"Oh. Papa is cool!" Seiki hopped off the man's lap and jumped in the air with his hands up.

"Papa plays basketball like this!" He jumped again, though his form was a tad too sloppy for the man's taste. Akashi restrained himself from lashing out at his son who did not have the proper education when it came to basketball.

"And then the ball goes. Bam! Papa won against the uncles too!"

Seiki twirled around as if he was dodging a player. Kuroko smiled. "That's very nice of you, Seiki, to demonstrate Papa's skills."

"Well, you could do a lot better than that," Akashi muttered, looking somewhere else now.

Seiki held a hand up, waving to his parents as he ran out the room. "I'm going to my room now!"

Kuroko stuck his head out the door, calling into the hallway. "What about your answer?"

"Papa already answered it. I can tell Kana-chan tomorrow! Bye!"

Kuroko chuckled. "We live in the same house, Seiki."

Akashi was already standing in front of Kuroko, pulling the lover into the room before he shut the door softly. He pressed the blue head against the door, kissing Kuroko's forehead. "That was agonizing, Tetsuya."

Kuroko tilted his head, letting Akashi place his face in the crook of his neck. He stroked the bloody red hair, smiling in amusement. "Why? I think Seiki's demonstration was pretty cute."

"I do not jump like that, Tetsuya. You know it too."

"Sei-kun, he is a kid. You'd do well to remember that. Don't be too harsh on him."

"Of course I know that. I have eyes, Tetsuya, and of course, that's why I didn't say anything."

"Good." Kuroko kissed those closed eyes, cupping Akashi's face. "I love you and Seiki with all my heart."

"Me too." Akashi leaned his head down a bit, connecting their lips. He smirked in the middle of the kiss, pulling away to murmur, "So does Seiki want some siblings?"

"Too bad for you, Sei-kun. He said he doesn't want any."

"Figured. He's quick to get jealous."

Kuroko side stepped around the red head. "Like someone I know?"

"Hmm." Akashi closed the distance and yanked the phantom up against him, tightening his hold. "I wonder who that is?"

A shrug was all he got. Akashi chuckled. "Quick to get jealous. Fast to counter. Highly intelligent. Extremely dedicated to work."

Kuroko nodded. "_Extremely_ is correct, Sei."

"And super awesome in bed."

"I'm not getting pregnant again, Sei."

"Of course not. Nine months with you being snappy, moody, and completely vulnerable is not something I want to repeat again, Tetsuya."

"Exactly. Giving birth is a pain."

"Physically and figuratively," Akashi added.

"You know I love you."

"So fuck me then, Tetsuya."

"You better not use bad language around Seiki."

"I only use it to turn you on, Tetsuya." He lifted the blue-head's hand, the one with the ring, and smiled. He brought the hand to his face, lowering his head, and kissed the ring as well as a part of the pale finger.

"You're forever mine."

* * *

><p>AN: Ah, my Akakuro feels will never be completely satisfied no matter how much I read and write. Darn it. If only those two were real! Just waiting for season 3 to come out. I'm living now that the extra game part of the manga came out. Whooo! I want some GoM+Kuroko+Kagami action ASAP! Beat those Jabba-whatever. No one messes with my boys! Does anyone know how the manga's going to be released? Monthly?


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Baby!**

* * *

><p>*Chapter 2: Parent conference<p>

Seiki was sitting inside his classroom after school as he waited for his parents to come. Today was his parent conference day and he was so excited that _both_ his parents were coming; usually, one parent came. Why have two when one could come and just go back home and relay the info?

The little boy was in the middle of doodling, laying on the carpet with his tummy to the ground. He hummed peacefully and shook his head left and right, stopping occasionally to squint his ocean-like eyes at the picture. A faint smile crossed his light pink lips as he nodded to himself and continued drawing.

The kindergarten teacher walked over and placed her hands on her knees, looking over Seiki's little shoulder. She tucked her long brown hair behind her ear and glanced at the picture, seeing three people. One blue head, one taller red head and a smaller red head. She smiled and said, "Seiki-kun, is this your family?"

The boy didn't bother to look at his teacher; he simply nodded. "Un."

The woman took a closer look, noticing that all of them had short hair. "Which one is your mother?"

"This one." The boy pointed at the blue blob with a green crayon. He proceeded to draw the lawn in front of their two-story house. He ignored the woman, too absorbed in his thoughts. She laughed softly and inquired, "Your mom has short hair?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Okaa-san loves his short hair."

The teacher straightened, cocking her head. Since the first day of kindergarten, she noticed that the young boy had a problem when it came to distinguishing genders. It wasn't _that_ big of a problem since he could determine his peers' gender. It's just that whenever he talked about his family, he always used 'he' to describe all of them, including his mother.

The teacher shrugged it off, making a mental reminder to discuss that during the conference, and sauntered over to the table. She prepared Seiki's file, containing his grades and past examples of his assignments. She was in the middle of organizing some art utensils when the door creaked open. Seiki immediately turned his head and looked at the open door, seeing his suit-clad father walk into the room with an erect posture. He nodded at Seiki who rushed over, wobbling a bit from the long time he had been lying on the ground. He stretched his short arms and shook the drawing up in the air like a flag.

"Papa, papa, look!"

Akashi bent down, setting his briefcase on the floor. "Yes, Seiki? What is this?"

Seiki smiled shyly, hiding his face behind the drawing now. "It's us."

Akashi glanced at the paper. "Very nice, Seiki. You managed to draw our bodies with good proportions."

He grinned. "Okaa-san practiced with me the other day, Papa."

Akashi stood up and ruffled the crimson locks. Seiki clung onto his father, wrapping his legs and arms around the moving leg. His tiny face was glued to the pants hiding the red-haired man's leg. Akashi glanced at his son and shrugged. He was used to this.

"Go, Papa. You're the giant. Now, take me!"

"Is that an order, Seiki?"

The little boy lifted his face up, staring at Akashi who looked down at him. Seiki grinned. "I can order Papa?"

Akashi narrowed his eyes, wondering what Kuroko would tell him if he said no. Would his lover scold him for denying their son? He probably would. "...Well..."

"Can I, Papa?"

"...Erm..."

"Papa?"

"...I'd rather you not order me since I'm your father, but since this is only child's play, I'll let you order me. Only once though. Got it?"

Seiki nodded, excited. He pointed at the toy station. "Papa Giant, take me over there!"

Akashi did the best he could, taking stiff and solid strides to the toy station. The teacher simply watched in amusement; she could feel her heart beat loudly at the adorable sight. Parents had to suck up to their kids and play around even when they didn't want to, or at least, some did.

"Alright, Seiki, we're here. I have to go talk with your teacher now."

Seiki pouted. "But I want to play some more, Papa."

"Later. I don't plan on staying here all night. Do you?"

Seiki shook his head, shuddering. He released his father's leg and grabbed his hand, tugging on it. Akashi took that as a sign and lowered himself to his son's height. "Yes, Seiki?"

The boy leaned closer to Akashi and whispered fearfully, "The other kids said the school's haunted, Papa. Ghosts and demons come out at night. They play on the school playground."

"Hmm. That's good to know."

Seiki scrunched his little nose in confusion and disgust. "Papa. You're weird."

"Yeah. I am."

Seiki frowned. "Papa. I take my words back. You're not weird."

"Why am I not weird now?"

Seiki pressed his hands to Akashi's face. "Because you'll get sad if I call you weird. Sensei says that it's mean to call people names."

"Weird is not a name. It's an adjective."

"But I called you something hurtful."

Akashi tilted his head, chuckling. "I've been called worse things, Seiki. Weird is one of the most positive things a person has ever called me."

"What do you mean, Papa?"

"Shall I tell you a name I was once called in high school?"

Seiki took a step back, wary now. He looked around and cupped his hands around his mouth, whispering into Akashi's ear again. "I think okaa-san wouldn't want you to tell me, papa."

"And how do you know?"

Seiki smiled cheekily. "I created my own okaa-san sensor."

"Oh? Do tell me more, Seiki." Akashi sat down on the rug, completely forgetting about the waiting teacher.

Seiki, still standing, pointed at his temple. "I spend a lot of time with okaa-san. We talk a lot and he tells me about things I should and shouldn't do. It's so boring, papa."

"I can imagine so, Seiki."

"Okaa-san tells it to me so much that I have it memorized in my head."

"Ah. Okay. I see now."

Seiki's blue eyes widened. "Do you? But I want to finish telling it to you, papa."

"Go on then."

"When something bad happens, I get a tingling feeling in my body, papa."

Akashi watched his son wiggle his little fingers and similar to a tickling manner, he brushed his wiggling fingers against Akashi's upper arm. Seiki wore a serious expression on his face. "Papa. Do you feel that?"

"Yes. It feels like tiny spiders crawling on my arm, Seiki."

A grim expression crossed the boy's face as he nodded once. "That's what I felt when you asked if I wanted to know what bad names you were called."

"Well, it's definitely not any curse words," Akashi said. People were too afraid of him to call him those particular names in person. Though he was fairly certain they called him cuss words in their minds. The only person who was stupid enough to flat out call him curse words was Aomine and he reaped his reward in the end. Not a very enticing reward as it was something that made him hold his tongue whenever he got angry at the red head.

Seiki shook his head. "My okaa-san sensor tells me to say no, papa. Sorry."

Akashi nodded, taking no offense. He was actually quite proud that his son had already established his own set of rules. Well, with the help of Kuroko of course. "That's my boy."

He ruffled the mop of red hair and walked over to the teacher with his briefcase in hand. "I apologize for the wait."

The teacher smiled and shook her head. "That's fine. Seiki's the last conference for the day. Please take a seat, Mr. Akashi."

Akashi sat down and the woman proceeded to look around the room, staring out the window. "Seiki said that your wife was coming as well?"

"Yes."

"Is she-"

Akashi cut her off, correcting, "My wife is actually a-"

The woman quirked a brow in confusion when the door suddenly opened, interrupting their conversation. Akashi crossed a leg over the other leg and casually pointed at the blue-haired man, donning khaki pants and a white-blue striped shirt. "That's my wife."

The teacher's mouth formed a tiny o. She blinked, shaking her head, and shut her mouth. She stood up and bowed, greeting, "Pleased to meet you, Mrs...um, do you go by Mrs. or Mr?"

Kuroko shook her hand and smiled, making the teacher's heart warm up at the touch. "Kuroko is fine."

Akashi quirked a brow. "Why the maiden name?"

Kuroko shrugged. "It's a habit."

The red head repressed a sigh. The world had to know that Kuroko was his, damn it! He relaxed once the blue head took a seat next to him. "I apologize for being late. I had to take care of some stuff at work."

The teacher shook her head. "Oh no. That's fine. Your husband and I haven't discussed any vital points yet."

"Oh. Well, that's good then," Kuroko commented, linking his hands together. Seiki stuck his head out of the playhouse and waved energetically at his mom. The phantom smiled warmly and waved back, making the teacher's heart skip again. Akashi observed the scene with intensity. He was starting to feel relieved for letting Kuroko persuade him to come to the meeting today. This woman was, no doubt, beginning to fall for his wife. He crossed his arms, rolling up the sleeves of his black blazer. He softly nudged Kuroko's shoe with his own, getting the blue head's attention.

"Oh right. Please continue," Kuroko prodded, looking back at the teacher now. She snapped out of her daze and Akashi wondered why he even let his lover out of the house. It's not like he didn't generate enough income alone, but something told him that Kuroko would be pissed as hell if he was forced to stay locked up in the house.

"Seiki is doing perfectly well in class. Actually, he's doing a lot better than his peers. He's very intelligent for a kindergartener." She opened the manila file and faced the sheet of the boy's current and past grades towards the parents.

"All straight A's. It's a wonder how you teach him at home, Mr. Akashi and Kuroko."

Akashi smirked. "He's got my brains."

Kuroko added, "My excellent memory as well."

The teacher smiled. "He's a very talented boy. He progresses quickly, a fast learner indeed he is. He really enjoys art time."

A troubled look crossed her face. "He's really fond of a...certain scissor as well."

"Scissor?" Kuroko repeated in a cautious yet dangerous tone. He directed his piercing stare at his red-haired lover whom also had a thing with scissors in his younger days.

"That was only once," Akashi mumbled, only loud enough for Kuroko to hear.

The teacher, oblivious to their little talk, shifted some papers around. She looked at the lovers and continued, "He's actually really possessive of that scissor so I placed a sticker with his name on it. Of course, to make it fair, all the other students got their respective scissors."

"I see," Akashi said. Not really caring. Scissors were scissors.

Kuroko suppressed a worried frown. Scissors meant a whole new world full of possibilities, especially for a kid who took after Akashi. He didn't want a repeat of Akashi barely scratching Kagami's cheek with a sharp scissor and what's worse was that Akashi had intended to hit the eyes; such a scary man.

"Are there any other problems regarding Seiki?" Kuroko asked, concerned.

The woman pursed her lips. "Lately, he's been getting a few kids nagging at him."

This piqued Akashi's attention. "How did he handle it?"

She averted her eyes, staring at the paper. "Well. Seiki made them cry."

"What?" Kuroko asked. "...He didn't hit them, did he?"

"No. Of course not. I'd know if he did."

Kuroko sighed in relief. Seiki was not a child with violent tendencies. His boy was nice and considerate with some scary qualities...that only appeared at certain times...when needed or perhaps triggered. Damn those Akashi genes. Ah, wait. Kuroko decided not to damn those genes. After all, those genes were also the reasons why he loved the red head so much. No intimidating, red-haired, heterochromic-eyed Akashi Seijuro meant no Akashi. And no Akashi meant no love and possibly, no life.

"He simply stared at them, didn't he?" Kuroko stated knowingly. Akashi's smirk grew more evident. He was clearly impressed with the young boy. To be able to do what he did at such a young age proved to be a natural talent. He looked forward to seeing Seiki cultivate those skills.

The teacher nodded, getting chills from the sight of the red head's confident smirk. There was something off with that man. She focused her attention on the more approachable Kuroko. "Yes. I talked to the other students and they said Seiki was...scary."

She glanced at the reserved Akashi who met her stare. Akashi offered her a smile but she still felt that odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. Perhaps the fearful trait had been passed down from father to son?

"What did they say to Seiki?" Akashi asked, curious.

"The usual things kids at this age say. They were making fun of his name. I personally think that he has a rather pretty name, Mr. Akashi. Who picked it?"

Kuroko and Akashi looked at each other, wondering the same thing as well.

"You wanted Seito," Kuroko said.

"I think I did. You wanted Seiki."

Kuroko nodded, not too sure. "Seito means student. Who wants to be called that?"

Akashi tilted his head. "I suppose Seiki's a good name since it means precision."

"Indeed it is a good name. However, I chose it for the other meanings: star and beginning."

The teacher smiled, seeing the lovers' deeply converse over their child's name. "That's exactly what I told him, but I'm afraid he's still a little upset with the name teasing as it is a unisex name. The other students bothered him because of that, calling him a girl. There are plenty of children and people with unisex names."

"Exactly," Kuroko said, narrowing his eyes at the blank air. He crossed his arms, feeling possessive of his boy now. Why and who in their right mind would tease a kid over a unisex name! He softened his stare and loosened his rigid posture when he realized that it was only kids. He smiled as he watched Seiki play by himself. "I'm sure they'll eventually get along. Children are supposed to make mistakes. They're young and inexperienced. That's all."

"You would know, Tetsuya, since you work in a daycare."

"Yeah," Kuroko murmured softly, observing Seiki toss a little ball into the air. "I would know."

The teacher's eyes lit up. "Kuroko, you work in a daycare?"

The blue head nodded and Akashi wondered why people were so attracted to the fact that his lover worked in a goddamn daycare. All he did was take care of kids all day long! Of course, the red head figured that it wasn't just only that. It was also because Kuroko was a magnet, unintentionally drawing people towards him with his charms.

"Yes. I do."

"How interesting." She took out the student's assignments. "Take a look at his past works."

Akashi scanned the papers, nodding here and there. Kuroko inputted a few comments. There was nothing bad to say about the kid's work as it was perfect and well acceptable. Akash leaned back in his seat and said, "Anything else we should know?"

The teacher shook her head. "That's all I have on my part. Do you two have any questions?"

Kuroko shook his head. "Seiki likes school. That's all that matters."

Akashi nodded in agreement to his lover's comment. "His performance is excellent."

The teacher fixed the papers back into the file and pushed it towards them. "That's for you two to keep as a record of his progress and proof of our conference. I'll need your signatures here to signify that you attended the meeting."

She handed them a pen and Akashi signed the piece of paper first, later handing it to Kuroko who signed as well. The teacher cocked her head, wondering how the child came to exist. Surely males could not give birth...could they?

Akashi smirked. "Do you have any questions, sensei?"

A embarrassed flush tainted her cheeks. "Um...well, I do. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but how did Seiki come into this world? Was he adopted?"

Kuroko shook his head, deadpanning. "I gave birth to Seiki."

The teacher blinked as she put the pieces together. Kuroko was a man. Akashi was a man. They had sex. No vagina. No birth canal. What the hell? How in the world did he give birth then! "I'm lost."

"Trust me, so was I," Kuroko said with a chuckle.

She smiled. "I can imagine so."

Akashi smirked. "All things are possible-"

Kuroko pointed at the red head, finishing, "If you're with him. Anything can happen."

The woman's face quickly heated up and she politely wrapped up the conversation, now heading to the restroom before she fainted at the imagination of two males making out. She fanned herself as she walked down the hallway.

Akashi turned to look at Kuroko. "Well, that went swell, didn't it, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko shrugged. "I only stated the truth, Sei. Seiki, come on over here."

Seiki ran over with his paper hugged against his chest. He dashed to a stop and handed the drawing face down to Kuroko. "Okaa-san. I made something for you."

"Oh and what is it, Seiki?"

He turned the paper over, revealing the trio in front of their lovely home. "It's us, okaa-san. You, papa, and I. All of us together."

Kuroko smiled and hugged Seiki with one arm. "It's pretty, Seiki. We'll put it on Papa's wall in his work room, ne?"

Blue eyes lit up like Christmas lights. "Really?"

"Yes."

Akashi quirked a brow. "Where's my say in this?"

Kuroko kissed Akashi on the lips. "There you go, Sei. You know you wanted a picture in your plain room."

Akashi smiled, standing up now. "Come on, let's go home. I can't believe you didn't take your car to work today, Tetsuya."

"Walking is healthy." Kuroko took Seiki's left hand and Akashi took his right. Together, they exited the classroom and headed to their car.

* * *

><p>Akashi was driving them back home in his black car. Kuroko sat in the passenger seat right next to him with Seiki buckled in a booster seat, sitting in the back. The boy swung his legs as he gazed out the window. "Okaa-san, papa, why did you call me Seiki?"<p>

"Mmm. Because," Kuroko murmured. "We liked the name."

"What does my name mean?"

"Precision."

"Star and beginning."

Kuroko looked at Akashi who shrugged, turning left. "They're all good meanings."

"Hmm." Seiki pressed his face against the window. "Ne, papa, I heard sensei say that my name is unisex. What does unisex mean?"

"Figure it out. Break the word down into pieces."

"Uni. Sex. Uni means one. Sex means?"

Kuroko's eyes widened in fear and he reached over to smack Akashi on the arm. He hissed under his breath, "Don't teach him that so early, Bakashi!"

Akashi chuckled. "Overprotective mother Tetsuya. I love it. Show me that side once we get home."

Kuroko, ignoring his lover now, turned around to look at Seiki. "It means gender, Seiki."

"Ah. okay. I understand now. Thank you, okaa-san."

"You're welcome, Seiki."

"Unisex means one gender, so my name is meant for one gender?"

"Actually, unisex means something that fits both male and female," Akashi corrected, driving onto their property now. "Your name is applicable to both male and females."

"But uni means one and se-"

"Alright! What should we eat for dinner?" Kuroko asked, suddenly enthusiastic.

"Oooh! I know. I know!" Seiki said, patting the back of Kuroko's chair. "Let's have pizza, vanilla milkshakes, ice cream, hamburgers, and soda!"

Akashi opened his car door with an annoyed look. "That's not healthy."

Kuroko helped Seiki out his seat and out of the car. Seiki frowned. "But I want to eat-"

"Seiki," the father said sternly. He softened his tone. "Do you want to be tall like uncle Atsushi?"

"Murasaki?"

"Same person, but yes, like him."

Seiki nodded. "I want to be gigantic like him."

"Then all you need is the proper nutrition. Vegetables are a must, Seiki. Come. I will teach you some things about nutrition."

Kuroko shut the door and took Seiki's hand, muttering, "We're still getting our milkshakes, Seiki."

The boy giggled, trying to keep quiet. He just loved hiding secrets from papa.

"I heard that, Tetsuya." Akashi opened the house door, turning around to look at his lover now. "Don't promote such unhealthy ways of eating."

"Vanilla milkshakes, Sei, are good for the soul. I'm serious."

Akashi shook his head stepping into the house. Kuroko followed him, letting Seiki enter first. "Seiki, go get changed while we get dinner ready."

Seiki hurried upstairs to his room and the phantom shut the door. "I want a vanilla milkshake. Now."

"No."

"Sei."

"Nope."

"_Sei_. I'll help you meditate."

"With your lovely vanilla milkshake, Tetsuya? That's imp-"

"It is possible," Kuroko said, wrapping his arms around the red head's neck. "You can _kiss_ the vanilla _off_ my lips _if_ I get my drink. Oh and Seiki gets one too."

Akashi narrowed his red-yellow eyes. "This is a promise, Tetsuya. No going back on your words."

"I swear on the existence of vanilla milkshakes, Sei. Now go get it. Please."

"Seiki's eating all his vegetables tonight," the red head muttered, hurrying out the house.

"I'll be waiting, darling!" Kuroko cooed, smiling behind the door.

* * *

><p>AN: Dem milkshakes...Kuroko's got it bad! lol. If you want to see something in the story, you can tell me. I'll consider it ;)

Takucchi: You are very welcome! Thanks for the surge of inspiration! I didn't think about akakuro babies.

kuroshiro.19/opitiopi: well, I continued. There might be a story about the 9 months or I might just add the 9 months when Kuroko gets prego again...oops. Was that too much? Nah. Just kidding. Of course I gotta make Seiki jealous! Baby bro coming soon, seiki XD

I am so freaking evil, aren't I? *looks at Akashi and Kuroko* You know you want to thank me. You both get to make out and produce another lovely child! Ah. bless my fangirl heart!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroko no Baby!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Surprise, surprise, people! I am back. Forget about the two months. Doing things my own way. Hah! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this NEW arc. During the short time I've been away from ffnet, I realized something and BAM! I decided to write it.

* * *

><p><em>*Chapter 3: Akashi…sick?<em>

"Sei?" Kuroko murmured with concern as he stood outside the door. "Are you okay?"

His red-haired lover was currently on his knees, puking his guts out in the bathroom. The mop of crimson hair shifted around as Akashi shook his head and croaked out, "I'm fine, Tetsuya."

A frown marred the blue head's face. "No. You're not, Sei. You're sick."

Akashi stood up, flushing the toilet now. He walked over to the sink and stared at his pale complexion in the mirror. He washed his face and gently dabbed it dry with the fluffy white towel. When he removed the cloth from his face, Kuroko was already standing beside him, pressing his hand to the forehead.

"I think you're starting to get sick, Sei. You're temperature's rising. You need-"

"I have work today."

"No you don't."

Akashi quirked a brow. "You know I do, Tetsuya."

The phantom merely smiled knowingly. "I contacted your secretary and informed him that you're taking a sick leave today."

"You told Reo that I'm sick?"

Kuroko nodded. "Yes. Why?"

Akashi sighed. "You know how he is. He'll be all over me the next time I go back to work."

Kuroko placed a hand on Akashi's arm and said softly, "Because he cares about you. Show some consideration for him, after all, you guys were on the same basketball team."

"I know, Tetsuya."

Before Kuroko could reply, Akashi was already rushing back to the toilet with a hand over his mouth. The phantom mother simply stood and watched, feeling extremely helpless. He pursed his lips and crossed his arms, shifting his weight onto one leg. The vomit noises coming from Akashi faded into the background as Kuroko lost himself in his thoughts. Something was wrong and yet, it was oddly familiar.

As Akashi straightened his form and sat on the ground, Kuroko said, "Sei. I think you're pregnant."

Red-yellow eyes stared intensely at him. The red head made no noise and remained frozen. Kuroko sat down next to his lover and grabbed Akashi's hands, squeezing them reassuringly. He softly informed, "You're pregnant, Sei. That's why you're puking so much. It's the morning sickness."

Akashi blinked. No way. He, Akashi Seijuro, was pregnant? That was impossible. "You're lying, Tetsuya."

Kuroko crossed his arms, wearing a deadpan expression. "I hate to burst your bubble, but do remember that _I _was once pregnant as well. I'd know the symptoms of pregnancy when I see it, Sei. Believe me."

"I…am pregnant?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to…give birth?"

"Yes, you are."

"I…" Akashi closed his mouth. He stared at Kuroko with a wavering look. "…Is it painful?"

Kuroko laughed, hugging his husband now. He kissed the red head's cheek as a form of comfort and said, "Welcome to motherhood, Sei."

"But I'm a man."

"So am I," the phantom remarked, giving Akashi a look. "You're not getting out of this, Sei."

"Wha…how? How did this even happen?"

Kuroko sighed. "Sei. You know very well how this happens. Must I really explain?"

"Nevermind, don't. I know very well what happened. You stuck your dic-"

"Papa? Okaa-san?" Seiki called out, walking down the hallway. "Where are you guys?"

Akashi's eyes widened and he looked at Kuroko. Shit. How were they going to tell Seiki that _he,_ and not Kuroko, was pregnant?

"In the bathroom, Seiki," Kuroko called out. He stroked Akashi's hair with one hand and gave him a reassuring smile. "Sei. Calm down. Everything's going to be okay. Trust me. I'll be here for you."

"I'm just worried about Seiki."

"It's fine. Seiki will understand. He's a very nice boy."

"I know that, Tetsuya."

"Then trust me and stop worrying."

"I'm getting moody…is that apart of this?"

Kuroko nodded, smiling. "Glad you can sense your emotions, Sei."

"Okaa-san?" Seiki cocked his head, staring at his parents who both sat on the ground. As he walked toward them, he asked, "What's going on?"

"Papa's sick, Seiki."

"Oh." A sad look crossed the boy's face. "Papa, get well soon, okay?"

Akashi nodded, a tiny smile appearing on his face. "I…will, Seiki." Like in 9 plus months.

"Seiki, are you ready for school?" Kuroko asked, standing up. He gave Akashi a worried glance and the red head waved him off with a hand. He could take care of himself…for now.

"Un!" Seiki beamed as he nodded. "I'm ready for school!"

"Backpack?" Akashi reminded, seeing that the kid had no bag.

"Oh. I'll go get it right now!"

Kuroko stuck his head out the door and called out, "Get your bag and then wait by the door, Seiki! I'll be there in a bit."

"Okay!"

Kuroko turned back around to look at Akashi. "Meanwhile, you, Sei, need to take a bath and clean yourself up. We'll go to the doctor when I get back, okay?"

"I'm not a kid, Tetsuya. I know what I need to do."

The blue head walked over, wrapped his arms around Akashi's neck, and locked their eyes. "Sei. You're going to need help once you get…bigger. So get used to it. If you need anything, don't hesitate to tell me, got it?"

Akashi cupped his lover's face and stroked those smooth cheeks with his thumbs. "Fine."

As he leaned in for a kiss, Kuroko leaned back. "Sorry, but you reek of vomit, so…no kiss."

"Darn," Akashi muttered, beginning to take his shirt off. "I'm taking a shower now. Care to join?"

Kuroko shook his head, smiling, and pointed at the door behind them. "I have to take our son to school, remember?"

"Ah. Right. Hurry up and take Seiki then. I'll be waiting."

"I love you, Sei. You'll survive this," the blue head confidently said before exiting the bathroom.

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>AN: Ahhh...Welcome to the Pregnant Akashi Arc! I know, I know. This was short, but consider it as the intro? Anyways, hope you enjoyed~

I looked at your guys' reviews and I definitely like your guys' propositions. I will include it in the story when the time comes! :)


End file.
